headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Abin Sur
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps/MembersCategory:Extraterrestrials | aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = Green Lantern | race = Ungaran | gender = | base of operations = Sector 2814 | known relatives = Amon Sur (son) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Showcase'' #22 | final appearance = | actor = Dick Ryal Peter Mark Richman Corey Burton Richard McGonagle Arnold Vosloo Temuera Morrison Seth Green }} Overview Biography Equipment * Green Lantern power battery: possessed a standard Green Lantern power battery as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. With this tool, he was able to recharge his Green Lantern Ring's power reserves every twenty-four hours. * Green Lantern ring: As a Green Lantern, wielded a traditional Green Lantern Power Ring. The ring was capable of creating light wave energy constructs and enabled the wielder to fly at great speeds and protected them from the vacuum of outer space. The power of the ring needed to be recharged once every twenty-four solar hours and its capabilities were limited only by 's imagination and willpower. It's one restriction was that the ring was powerless against objects that were yellow in color. Notes & Trivia * Pronunciation: Ahh-bin Soor. * Although he plays a provincial role in the history of Hal Jordan and the legacy of the Green Lantern Corps, Abin Sur has only made one canonical on-panel appearance. He died in the same issue in which he was introduced in ''Showcase'' #22. * The ghost of Abin Sur became a supporting character in ''The Spectre'', Volume 4, where it was revealed that his spirit had been consigned to Hell. * Abin Sur was one of dozens of characters who were resurrected as an avatar of death during the "Blackest Night" event. * In the "Flashpoint" storyline, an alternate universe version of Abin Sur came to Earth and survived, whereupon he retained the position of being the official Green Lantern of the planet Earth. Flashpoint: Hal Jordan 2 The men behind the ring * * The first television appearance of Abin Sur was in a flashback scene from the "Secret Origins of the Superfriends" episode of Challenge of the SuperFriends. His appearance here is in keeping with his canonical appearance in ''Showcase'' #22. He was voiced by actor Dick Ryal. * In the 1990s program Superman: The Animated Series, Abin Sur appeared once again, this time voiced by Peter Mark Richman in the season three episode, "In Brightest Day...". In this telling of the Green Lantern tale, Abin Sur gives the Green Lantern ring to Kyle Rayner rather than Hal Jordan. * An alternative history variant of Abin Sur appeared in the 2008 direct-to-video animated feature Justice League: The New Frontier. He was voiced by veteran cartoon voice actor Corey Burton. * A more faithful protrayal of the Abin Sur character appeared in the 2009 direct-to-video animated feature Green Lantern: First Flight. This time around, Abin was voiced by Richard McGonagle. * Another animated feature, Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, showcased an Abin Sur flashback adventure. Movie and television actor Arnold Vosloo provided the voice for him in this feature. * In 2011, Abin Sur saw his first appearance to not only the big screen, but also as a live-action (via computer generated imagery) character. He appeared in the Green Lantern feature film and was played by Star Wars: Attack of the Clones actor Temuera Morrison. * In 2012, Warner Bros. and DC Comics partnered with the makers of the Robot Chicken comedy sketch series to produce the Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special. Abin Sur, as well as many other characters from the DC Universe were lampooned throughout the episode, courtesy of voice actor and series creator Seth Green. Appearances * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 Recomended Reading See also External Links * * * Abin Sur at Wikipedia * * * Abin Sur at the Green Lantern Wiki References ---- Category:Corey Burton Category:Seth Green Category:Dick Ryal/Characters